Game On
by Latay
Summary: There a new guy at Juban High School, who has all of the girls hooked on him including all of the inner scouts…..When he sets his sights on the lovely Michiru it begs the question….does Haruka have competition? R&R if you please .
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own sailor moon or any characters in this fan fiction, other than Akira Aito.

The halls of Juban High were buzzing with excitement by the time Haruka and Michiru got to school. As they made their way to their lockers they could hear bits and pieces of multiple conversations happening around them.

"I can't believe he is going to be coming _here_!" They heard one girl say to another, her voice screeching with obvious excitement

"…I'm so excited, and he is _so_ cute", said another girl, whose friends formed a tight circle around an opened locker.

"I know", screeched the girl's red headed friend, "I've seen all of his movies".

Haruka leaned against her locker as she stared off into space, her face held a displeased expression. Michiru stared at Haruka with softness in her eyes. "What's wrong love?" Michiru asked. She was staring at Haruka's face- examining her exquisite features. Although they had been together so long, Michiru was always astonished by her lover's beauty.

"Nothing" Haruka replied." this morning has just been a little odd, haven't you noticed?" she asked staring into her lover's eyes.

Michiru closed her locker and held her books tightly to her chest. " Maybe a little bit..." Michiru started leaning gently into Haruka, " but I must say I am intrigued, I wonder who they're all talking about" Haruka sent a hard stare, Michiru smiled at her causing the blonde to soften.

Haruka took Michiru's books holding them firmly under one arm, draping the other over Michiru's shoulder as they walked.

Usagi saw them walking towards her, and ran up to them full of excitement.

"Ohayo Kaioh-san, Ten'ou-kun" she greeted the two with hugs and a big smile.

"Ohayo" replied Haruka and Michiru in unison.

"Usagi…" Haruka began, " What's that?" she pointed, making note of the large rolled up paper Usagi clutched firmly in her hand.

Usagi gasped in excitement. She thought they would never ask. She carefully unrolled a large poster of a strikingly handsome man. He had short-cropped black hair, deep blue eyes and was wearing a black suit jacket with no shirt underneath and a pair of stone washed jeans. Usagi looked back and forth between Michiru, Haruka and her poster.

Michiru marveled at the man's seemingly flawless appearance, Haruka glanced at Michiru whose eyes were fixed on the poster. Michiru's expression sparked slight jealousy in Haruka.

"Who's that?" Haruka asked her voice was dry and slightly harsh.

Usagi's jaw dropped to the floor. "Who is that?" she repeated. "That is none other than Akira Aito, Actor 'slash' model!" she waited for the pair to laugh in recognition, but their faces remained slightly confused, though Michiru's also seemed intrigued.

Just then the bell rang and Usagi parted ways with the couple. Haruka and Michiru walked quietly to Michiru's first class.

"Here…" Michiru began, taking her books from Haruka. " You better not be late again" she smiled and winked playfully. Haruka sighed. After placing a soft kiss on Michiru's forehead, she turned around and walked down the hall to her classroom.

**-In the principle's office-**

Ami sat quietly facing the principle's desk, her hands shook violently in her lap. She couldn't be anything but nervous. It wasn't everyday that the principle requested her presence.

"Calm down miss. Mizuno" the principle laughed. "This isn't about anything bad"

With that, Ami felt reassured, her body relaxing and she began to feel more comfortable, despite the cold wooden chair on which she sat. She became quite confused. "But sir, if this hasn't anything to do with my academic performance, then why have you called me here?"

"Well miss Mizuno, I'm not sure if you've heard but we are getting a new student at Juban this semester". His face became more serious as he straightened his back and interlocked his fingers atop his desk.

" Hai! Aito, Akira-kun, if i'm not mistaken" she said.

She hadn't noticed the man who stood quietly in the shadows against the wall behind her. He walked gracefully into the light that shone through the windows and stood beside her chair.

" Please, just call me Akira". He said softly, extending his hand, which Ami took without question.

"A-Ami" she choked out.

As their hands touched, Ami couldn't help but feel an attraction to this new student. Akira bent down slightly and raised Ami's hand to his lips. Ami stared at him; she didn't expect that, especially from a stranger.

Ami stared at his face, his strong jaw line and perfect lips made her shiver, and his smooth skin was accompanied perfectly by his cropped black hair and stunning blue eyes. Ami found herself lost in his eyes, the deep blue color held a warmth and friendliness that she couldn't explain; but there was something else, something charming and mysterious.

Ami's conscious mind left her with images of her and Akira together, alone.

"Ami-san?" Ami was suddenly pulled from her reverie

Realizing that she still held Akira's hand she quickly let go and blushed feverishly. The smiling Akira winked at the blushing Ami and sat on the arm of the chair beside her. Ami felt so embarrassed, her hand was shaking in her lap. Akira took note of this nervous reaction and gently took her hand in his. Ami froze. she felt the heat of embarrassment creeping across her cheeks. Akira leaned closer to Ami, his lips barely touching her cheek. "There is no reason be embarrassed", he whispered softly into her ear.

"Well…" the principle said clearing his throat, slightly embarrassed himself. "You two should get to class".

Akira stood up to help Ami out of her seat. He looked back at the principle and extended his hand, which the principle politely shook. Then Akira placed that hand on the small of Ami's back as he held the door and guided her through.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

(After the last bell)

The day was over and Haruka waited at her locker for Michiru to arrive. The halls were again filled with noise. Haruka tapped her foot impatiently, and took a glance down at her watch. "What's taking her so long", she asked herself out loud. Michiru was hardly ever late, and even so, she had never been this late. Just then Haruka heard laughter coming down the hall. It sounded like Usagi. Haruka looked in the direction of the noise, only to see a tall man surrounded by girls. Haruka's hands formed tight fists as she begun to realize who the girls were. Usagi, Minako and Matoko lead the pack, but Haruka was more concerned about the girls he had beside him, On his left his arm slung across Ami's shoulder, hand gently stroking her arm. On his right, his hand snaked its was around Michiru's waist.

Haruka burned with rage, her teeth grated together, her fists were so tight that she could feel her nails biting into the flesh of her palms.

The group walked over to where she stood. Akira stared at Haruka who stared back at him with nothing but jealousy and disgust. Akira leaned down and whispered in Michiru's ear. "Who is that?" he asked his eyes still fixed on Haruka. Haruka's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes burned with anger. Akira made note of this, a smirk danced across his lips. "Aito, Akira", he said while extending his hand to Haruka who stared at it angrily, "Ok…" Akira said softly putting his hand into his jacket pocket. Michiru walked over to Haruka once standing in front of her, she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "This is Ten'ou, Haruka" Michiru said looking up at Haruka's face. Michiru held back a smile, Haruka was always so jealous and Michiru found it absolutely adorable.

"Pleased to meet you Ten'ou-kun" Akira said with a smile.

"I'm sure." Haruka responded, getting a playful punch from Michiru. "What?" she whispered to her lover a smile touching the corners of her mouth.

"Play nice" Michiru whispered reaching up to gently brush Haruka's cheek with her hand.

Haruka leaned into her touch and then placed a light kiss on her palm. Michiru smiled at Haruka, hugging her tightly. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru protectively. Haruka's eyes met Akira's. Akira smirked and cocked an eyebrow. It was at that moment that he decided what he wanted.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey everyone, this chapter has been edited by my dear friend, MizzVita. (as were the last chapters sorry I forgot to give you credit) but yea. I hope you guys enjoy I, its a little long. Gomen. R&R please. thanks

disclaimer: once again, I do not own sailor moon or any characters in this fan fiction, other than Akira Aito

(Three days later)Haruka and Michiru sat at a lab desk together, in first period chemistry. Whereas Michiru had never caused a problem in class, Haruka on the other hand, was a different story. The teacher hated her. Not that she cared; the feeling had become mutual over time.

As the teacher talked monotonously about something no one understood, Haruka watched Michiru as she took notes. Michiru, who noticed Haruka looking at her, gave her a smile, even though she disapproved of the fact that Haruka wasn't paying attention. Haruka winked at Michiru causing the aqua haired girl to let out a light giggle. "Ten'ou, Haruka!" a voice snapped.Haruka ignored the voice, and continued to gaze lovingly at Michiru. When Haruka finally decided to acknowledge the voice, it was accompanied by revolting breath and body odor. Haruka held back a cough."Ten'ou, Haruka!" a hand came crashing down barely missing Haruka's face. Haruka clenched her jaw as she slowly raised her head off of the lab desk and stared her teacher in the eyes. Engaged in a fierce staring match, neither teacher nor student dared to blink. The looks of pure hatred exchanging between them caused the other students to whisper.  
'This is childish' Haruka thought to herself. She blinked putting a stop to the meaningless battle. But competitive spirit wouldn't be beaten so easily. She slowly cracked a sly, one-sided smile at her opponent. The teacher's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth but was interrupted as the classroom door creaked open.  
"Uhh…Excuse me…." said the guy at the door, his face was hidden behind an agenda, "is this Mrs. Miyagi's chemistry class?"

"Yes it is, and who might you be?" asked the teacher in a semi-bitter tone.The guy lowered his agenda from his face and looked the teacher in her eyes. As if on cue, the whole class gasped in unison. As the newcomer looked around the class, he noticed a certain aqua haired girl in the second row. A smile played on his lips as he stepped towards the teacher, handing her a letter from the principle. "Aito, Akira" the guy announced. " I believe this is my chemistry class… correct?" the teacher nodded, her eyes darting around the room and then back at Akira. "Yes" she said, clearing her throat. She placed the note atop her desk. "I believe you are correct. Please…take any seat that is free" she waved a hand in the general direction of the lab desks. Akira looked around noticing that the only desk available was in the back of the room where nobody sat.

"Um…Miyagi-sensei" Akira started, as he noticed that the seat he really wanted was taken by a certain blonde, " I have trouble seeing from far back, would it be possible for me to get a seat a bit closer?"

As the teacher scanned the room, her eyes fell on Haruka's, who lay on her desk using her arm as a pillow. She smiled evilly. "Ten'ou, Haruka"Haruka lifted her head up, facing the direction of the teacher. She wiped her eyes. "Huh?" Haruka responded as she looked around the room, why was everyone looking at her?

"Get up Mr. Ten'ou" the teacher smiled. "We need to make room for students who actually have potential".With that said, Haruka turned around to see Akira Aito standing behind her, ready to claim her seat. Oh, so that's why they're all staring. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Haruka said with a slight laugh. She looked at Michiru who smiled apologetically. "Ten'ou, Haruka!" the teacher's voice was more agitated that time.

" I'm going, I'm going" Haruka groaned. She picked up her books and reluctantly made her way to the back of the classroom. As soon as she got settled she looked around the room. 'Great!' she thought to herself, 'at least I can get some sleep'. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the corner of the lab desk. She eyes slowly closed and she begun to drift to sleep. At the front of the class Akira wasted no time getting his plan in motion. He had gotten Haruka away from Michiru, there was nothing stopping him now. Not _f__or_ now at least. He read the questions off of the blackboard and searched for the answers in his textbook. "Michiru…" he started. She turned her head to him in acknowledgement. He smiled at her. "I can't seem to find the answer to question one…can you help me?" he asked, his was voice sweet, seemingly sincere. "Sure" Michiru replied. She leaned closer to him to better point at the few passages in textbook that held the answers he needed. He wasn't paying much attention. Michiru looked up at him as her eyes narrowed in slight confusion. "You already have the answer", she said. "Huh?" he repliedMichiru laughed. "It's right there." She pointed to his notebook in which he had already answered the first three questions. Akira cleared his throat, "oh…" he trailed off. A smile came to his lips, "Oh look…there it is". He laughed, Michiru laughed with him."Come to think of it, I don't remember you having chemistry on your schedule when you first arrived…" Michiru said cocking her head to the side, giving Akira a knowing stare. 

Akira laughed, "I guess I got tired of having that spare" he lied. How was he to tell her that he asked Ami what class Michiru had in the morning so he could switch his schedule. He didn't want it to seem like he is stalking her or anything.When Haruka heard Michiru laugh, she opened one eye to see what was going on. Her jaw tightened, as she watched Akira tuck a lock of hair behind Michiru's ear. Her fists tightened as she noticed how his fingers lingered on her cheek. She saw him whisper something into Michiru's ear, as their foreheads touched and they both laughed, harder than they had before. Without a moment's hesitation Haruka quickly rose to her feet. In her sudden burst of anger she had knocked over her chair, causing the whole class to stare. She looked around; the faces were all a blur. All except Michiru's and Akira's. Michiru's eyes widened, questioning Haruka's outrageous behavior. What she was thinking? Haruka stared at Akira who met her gaze without wavering. His devious smile taunted her, as he slipped an arm around Michiru's shoulders. Haruka looked back at Michiru, expecting her to remove Akira's arm, but Michiru's eyes were void of all emotion except embarrassment. 'Is she embarrassed for me, or because of me?' Haruka wondered to herself. The teacher stared at Haruka, obviously surprised and somewhat frightened due to her sudden disturbance. Haruka looked back at Michiru one more time. The door slammed and Haruka was gone.

'Ten'ou-kun didn't put up much of a fight' he thought to himself. 'This might be easier then I thought'. The bell rang. Akira smiled to himself. Round one was his.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

After the period ended, Akira walked with Michiru through the crowded halls to her next class. Michiru heard Akira speaking to her but she wasn't really listening; she nodded once and a while, hoping he wouldn't realize that she wasn't paying attention. Her mind continued to replay Haruka's behavior in chemistry class, leaving Michiru with unanswered questions. She finally arrived at her next class and Akira stood in front of her.

"Michiru-san" Akira called, tearing Michiru's mind away from her thoughts of Haruka. Michiru gave Akira a weak smile before slipping into her classroom.

Akira turned on his heels and begun to walk down the hallway towards his next class as he thought of ways to get Michiru to be more responsive to him. Approaching, his classroom, Akira couldn't help but notice a girl getting some books from her locker. Her hair was long and blonde; she had a nice shape too. Akira couldn't stop himself. it was too easy. Smirking, Akira quickened his pace and pretended not to notice the blonde. Just as he approached her, Akira purposely bumped the girl with his shoulder. She let out an angered grunt and bent down to pick up her stuff while mumbling to herself about the jackasses who didn't look where they were going. Akira picked up a book that had skidded away from the girl and stopped at his feet. He picked it up and casually walked back over to his target, she was crouched down piling up her books. Akira crouched down in front of her. He placed the book on the top of her pile.

"Looks like this one got away from you" he laughed lightly.

The girl raised her head only to be met by his deep blue eyes. She was lost in them instantly as she blushed feverishly.

"My apologies" Akira said smiling sweetly. "You're Minako, right?" Akira asked even though Ami had already introduced them a few days ago. Minako stared at him blankly, while her mind raced… 'This can't be real' she thought to herself. "Are you alright?" asked Akira, as he laughed to himself, knowing that the poor girl was star struck.

"Yeah…" Minako laughed nervously, "of course", but Akira could see that she was still blushing.

Using that to his advantage, Akira held Minako's chin between his thumb and index finger, his eyes slowly seducing her. "Good to know" he said with a wink. Minako's heart fluttered. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought to herself. 'I've got to be dreaming'. Minako was completely hooked when flashed his million-dollar smile. Akira slowly brought her face towards his, as Minako thought 'I'm about to be kissed by the hottest guy in Japan!!' At that moment, Akira felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled to himself and turned around to face the principal. Reality brought Minako's fantasy to a crashing halt when Akira didn't come through with the kiss. She opened her eyes to see the principal brooding over her.

The principal looked over Akira's shoulder at Minako who now stood holding her books, her face redder than before. "You two should really be in class". He said calmly raising an eyebrow at Akira, who smiled as he eased his arm around Minako, shoulders. "Hai Sensei, gomen" answered Akira turning around and walking down the hall with Minako at his side.

"So where am I taking you?" Akira whispered into Minako's ear the way a lover does.

'Wherever you want' Minako wanted to answer, but her brain corrected her. "I-I have his-history…" she stuttered

"With Michiru?" Akira asked. Sounding too excited for his liking. He cleared his throat and hoping Minako hadn't noticed.

"Mmhmm" she replied

The pair came up to the door at which Akira had stood with Michiru a few minutes prior. Akira stared Minako in her eyes, capturing her with the depth of his own. He leaned in close to Minako, their lips almost touching. She closed her eyes…

Nothing happened…

Minako opened her eyes, her fantasy coming to a crashing halt for the second time; Akira was staring at her, as he held the door to the classroom open for her. His eyebrow was raised and a devious smile played across his lips. Minako's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "That whole time he was reaching for the doorknob?!..." Minako thought to herself as she forced a small smile and quietly slipped inside the classroom with what little dignity she had left.

Michiru didn't even notice Minako had entered the classroom until the blonde took the seat beside her.

"Hi Michiru-san" Minako said managing a semi-cheery tone,

"Huh?" Michiru answered, "Oh, Minako-chan, I didn't know you were here" as she forced a smile. The truth was she hadn't been aware of anything that had happened after Haruka bolted out of class the previous period.

When the bell rang, Michiru was the first person out of the classroom. She searched everywhere for Haruka, only to find her in the most obvious location.

-The cafeteria-

Haruka sat at a small table with few girls, though it didn't look like she was paying them much attention, much to their dismay. Michiru quickly walked over to the table and sat down next to Haruka, who remained silent and avoided her lover's gaze.

"What happened back there?" Michiru asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" Haruka answered her eyes piercing into Michiru's, when Haruka received no answer she broke the stare and looked across the crowded cafeteria.

Michiru gently touched Haruka's face, forcing her lover to meet her eyes for a second time. "What's going on, Michiru?" Haruka asked, searching her lover's eyes, pleading them to yield some answer.

Michiru stroked Haruka's cheek with her thumb. "Love, what are you talking about?" she asked, "Tell me what you're thinking of" she added.

"I want to know what's going on", Haruka said, her voice growing louder as she grew angrier. "That's what I'm asking you! It has been three days since you the two of you met and he's all over you! I can't stand it!" Haruka said shrugging off Michiru's hand.

"Is that what this is all about?" Michiru asked. "He's just a friend, you know that" Michiru's voice was quiet but strong.

"I don't know what I know anymore…" Haruka started, "he comes, and all of a sudden I get pushed into the backseat of my own car!" Haruka's voice was rising again as her anger begun to boil over. Michiru put her hand on Haruka's shoulder to calm her. "And why do you let him touch you like that?" Haruka asked

"Ruka…?" Michiru trailed off. It pained her to see the sadness in Haruka's eyes. She tenderly took Haruka's face in her hands. "Ruka, no one can ever replace you, my heart belongs to you and only you, you know that"

Haruka believed Michiru's words, but she couldn't help but feel threatened, she feared that her place in Michiru's heart was being compromised. How is it that someone Michiru knew so little was able to get away with the things Akira had?

"I don't know...I just don't know", she said in a voice barely a whisper. Michiru's hands fell from Haruka's face as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Haruka looked up to see the love of her life fighting back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"No…Michiru…I…" Haruka stuttered taking Michiru's face in her hands, "I didn't mean that…Michi please believe me…"

Most of the cafeteria was staring at Haruka and Michiru. The inners walked in and couldn't help but notice the couple. They immediately ran to Michiru's side hugging and comforting her as she cried. Haruka abruptly stood up as she ran her fingers through her hair, how could this be happening?' she thought to herself 'I'm not the bad guy here…right?' She let out a deep sigh. Haruka hadn't meant what she said. Michiru knew that right?

Suddenly, a pair of hands pushed against Haruka's back forcing her off balance. She swung around quickly to see Akira standing in front of her.

"What did you do to her?" he asked firmly, surprising everyone including himself. He never got caught in one of his games before, but then again, he never really had competition.

Anger flashed in Haruka's eyes, and in a matter of seconds, Akira was on his back, on top of a lunch table. Haruka had flung him in a sudden burst of rage, causing him to hit a table and turn over chairs and food trays.

Akira made his way back over to Haruka, his chest rising and falling as he tried to keep his cool. Haruka clenched her fist; she had been waiting for this moment for three days. She sent a solid jab to his jaw, breaking the skin of his lip, drawing blood and forcing him back a few steps. Akira regained his stance and wiped his mouth. He charged back at Haruka, but was stopped by Makoto who held him back. Little did he know that she was protecting him.

Akira looked over Makoto and into Haruka's eyes. "She's holding me back Ten'ou, now's your chance…" he provoked "c'mon Haruka…Fight me!"

Haruka wanted nothing more than to take him up on his offer. Her hands formed tight fists and she was about to fight when she heard the fait sound of her lover crying. She turned around and looked at Michiru, seeing the tears in her eyes caused the Haruka to realize the triviality of this battle. Michiru's eyes met hers briefly, and then Michiru quickly turned away.

"This is pointless" Haruka said. And then she was gone.

…To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: I've read over the previous 4 chapter's that i've written and I've noticed a lot of mistakes, grammatical and otherwise, and I'd like to apologize if it made anyone confused in the slightest. I normally do last minute add-ons before I post them, which is normally at ungodly hours of the night. So…yeah. Gomen. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also special thanks to MizzVita once again, I keep forgetting to thank you :P, not on purpose I swear. Once again everyone enjoy.

**-Third Period Co-Ed Gym-**

Haruka sat alone on the bench in the boys' locker room. She had already changed earlier to avoid "outing" herself to the entire student body.

After a few minutes, her male classmates strode into the locker room, a few guys acknowledged Haruka with nods, the others paid no attention. Haruka took a look around the locker room; she was repulsed at the sight of her male peers changing so blatantly. Unable to stand the sights of the guys or their meaningless rants, Haruka, keeping her eyes on the floor, got up and made her way into the gymnasium.

On the other side of the gym, the girls were slowly making their way out of their locker room. Haruka's eyes were immediately drawn to Michiru. Haruka watched in awe as the aqua haired beauty gracefully stretched her limbs and laughed alongside Matoko. 'God you're beautiful' thought Haruka. Michiru's eyes met Haruka's, Haruka sent Michiru a mildly suggestive smile. Michiru, unable to resist her beloved's charm, gave in to Haruka's affectionate look and gave Haruka a quick smile in response. Haruka continued to watch as her lover averted her eyes from Haruka and continued her conversation with Matoko. 'I love you', Haruka thought to herself, still watching Michiru.

"Okay people…" yelled the gym teacher, Mr. Harada as he wheeled in a bin full of volleyballs. "Let's make teams!"

All of the girls, with the exception of Michiru and a reluctant Makoto, raced to the back of the gymnasium and formed a crowd. From the center of the crowd exited Akira. He smiled at the girls who stood giggling around him.

Haruka's anger slowly started to surge at the thought of having yet another class with Akira. 'You'd think the asshole was following me' thought Haruka.

Mr. Harada looked around the gym, noticing that no one had moved except the star-struck fan girls. . Rolling his eyes, the frustrated teacher blew his whistle angrily, then he started to divide the class into two teams. The first team consisted of Michiru, Makoto and a few other athletically inclined guys and girls. Harada called out names of their opposing team as the students got into formation on the court…

"…Ten'ou, Haruka and…uhhh let's see….um…the new guy…Aito, Akira". Finalizing the teams, Mr. Harada blew his whistle and threw a volleyball to Michiru who was the first to serve. Much to Haruka's disgust, Akira stood by her side in front of the net, he was ready to play. But Haruka was aiming to win.

"Mmm…" Akira moaned, his eyes full of lust, as he watched Michiru prepare to serve. Haruka shot him a glacial stare; her eyes shooting daggers. Akira smiled cunningly at Haruka, "what can I say…" he said quietly, "…she looks good".

Haruka clenched her jaw and trying to remain focused on the game, which had yet to begin. Michiru tossed the ball in the air and sent it over the net in a powerful serve.

"Mine!" called a girl on Haruka's team who managed to volley the ball to another player.

"Got it!" called a guy who set the ball up for a final hit.

"Mine!" called Haruka getting ready with a spike. Then, as Haruka raised her arm to hit the ball, Akira, without warning, cut in front of her hitting the ball over the net, gaining their team a point. Everyone on the team thanked him with 'high-fives'. Akira stretched out his hand to Haruka who completely ignored the offer.

"C'mon Ten'ou-kun, lighten up, we got the point didn't we?" said Akira.

"I'm aware of that. Just…back off" Haruka replied through clenched teeth. She emphasized the last part, though it didn't seem that Akira took notice.

Akira got back into his spot beside Haruka. As they waited for the other team to re-form, Akira's lustful eyes fell on Michiru for a second time. He begun to smile fiendishly undressing her with his eyes as she setup up her second serve.

She jumped to hit the ball, Akira played every moment in his mind in slow motion, so he wouldn't miss a thing. He watched her as she jumped into the air then landed. Her chest as it rose and fell forced him to raise a questioning eyebrow, her long legs, he licked his lips, her face, full of passion and determination. "Mmmmmmmm…" he moaned. Haruka tried not to pay attention. "Mmm…damn you're hot," he said in a quiet voice, _assuming,_ only he could hear.

"Ugh" Akira grunted as his body was hit the floor. Mr. Harada blew his whistle furiously. Haruka stood over Akira, her emerald eyes fixed on him in a wrathful scowl, her tight fists begging him to get back up.

The forgotten volleyball rolled across the court as everyone stared at the scene with confusion. Haruka could feel Michiru's eyes on her, but refused to meet them with her own, Akira had gone too far this time.

Akira held his stomach as he struggled to get up. He laughed lightly, which did little to cover the pained expression on his face. "You got your hit Ten'ou-kun…" he trailed off, "now it's my turn", he said as he took a wild swing at Haurka's face. Haruka easily avoided Akira's swing by taking a step back; she then sent a swift kick to his ribs. Akira's body screamed in pain as it came in contact with the gym floor for a second time. A few of girls, from his team helped him to stand as Mr. Harada held Haruka back by her arms.

"C'mon Akira" Haruka spat, "now's your chance…" she said mocking him. When he didn't respond, Haruka broke from her teacher's grasp and casually walked to the doors. "That's what I thought", she mumbled over her shoulder, taking one final apologetic glance at Michiru, whose face was remorseful and confused. She sighed, and then disappeared into the hallway.

Once Haruka was gone, everyone looked around at each other, confused and searching for answers. All eyes eventually fell on Akira. Not caring to submit himself to his classmates' interrogation, Akira quickly turned to look at Michiru who was quietly walking back to the girl's locker room. 'Perfect' he thought to himself, 'now Ten'ou looks like a brute.' He laughed to himself. 'Game over, Michiru, is mine'.

One guy picked up the volleyball off of the floor. "So…uhhh…does this mean the game is over?" he asked. The whole class glared at him, "ok…" his voice trailed off quietly, as he gently placed the ball back on the floor.

**-After School-**

Makoto was worried about Haruka. Michiru had explained what had happened earlier on in the week, so after the bell, she went looking for her friend whom she hadn't seen since the fight in gym.

She found Haruka running furiously on the track at the back of the school. The blonde was still wearing her gym uniform. 'Has Haruka been here all afternoon?' Makoto asked herself. Instead of running the risk of upsetting her friend, Makoto decided to watch Haruka run. She knew Haruka would talk to her when she was ready. Makoto made her way towards the bleachers to sit down, as she watched her friend run a few more laps. After twenty minutes of waiting, Makoto grew impatient. She was about to leave when she noticed Haruka coming towards her. When Haruka took a seat on the bleachers beside Matoko, she realized Haruka didn't look as if she'd been running at all, she hadn't even broken a sweat. Then Makoto laughed to herself, 'right…Senshi of the Wind'. Although Haruka was happy that her friend had joined her, her expression remained bothered and detached as if she was lost in deep thought. The pair sat in silence that neither felt comfortable breaking.

Finally, after studying her friend's face Makoto managed to gain the courage to begin a conversation. "You ok?" she asked.

"Sure" Haruka replied with a heavy sigh.

"So…looks like you've got competition", Makoto laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood, failing miserably she noticed as Haruka glared at her angrily. Quickly trying to correct herself, Makoto swiftly added, "I'm joking", giving Haruka a light punch to the arm.

"I wish you were…" Haruka replied in a sorrowful voice barely a whisper.

"Nani?" asked Makoto, confused.

Haruka sighed.

Makoto grabbed Haruka by her shoulders and forced the blonde to look her in the eyes. "How can you say something like that?" she asked, "Michiru loves you, no one could ever take your place, especially _him_!"

Haruka's eyes grew cold. Her fierce gaze overpowered the Inner Senshi, who wilted under its intensity; "If you're so sure, then kindly to explain to me why Michiru doesn't stop his advances? Can you tell me why she continues to let him touch her the way he does?" Haruka's voice was rising steadily and ending in a yell. "Huh?" Haruka persisted. Makoto looked away from Haruka, unable to answer Haruka's questions; there was no way to explain what was happening.

Haruka stood up, "…Thought so" she said walking back towards the school.

"Haruka, wait!" Makoto yelled after her, her mind racing to find a sufficient reply to Haruka's question. Haruka turned around, her eyes pleading with Makoto to stop trying to find ways to explain. Makoto closed her mouth and let out a small sigh, shaking her head, telling Haruka that she had nothing else to say. Haruka opened the rear doors of the school and disappearing inside empty hallways as the doors closed behind her.

To be continued…

**Another author's note: sorry for always ending the chapters with Haruka leaving the scene. I just realized it has become a thing. Lol anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for still reading. I'm glad I could keep all of you interested. So this one is a bit short again, sorry my ideas just aren't as lengthy as they used to be. Lol. Um…so yea I hope you enjoy, if not then I'm sorry. Thanks to MizzVita, my excellent editor. **

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this fanfic except Aito, Akira. [Yes, the jerk is mine. **

After leaving Makoto outside by the field, Haruka went to the men's locker room making sure to check the gym schedule. Once she made sure that there were no scheduled practices for the evening, she went in feeling safe. Still she changed quickly, just in case.

Once done, Haruka made her way down the empty hall towards her locker. Someone was there. Seemingly waiting. As Haruka approached she noticed the girl to be none other than Michiru. As if the aqua coloured hair wasn't enough of a give away. Haruka laughed to herself. Michiru had been waiting patiently leaned up against the lockers gazing off into space, the way Haruka often did. Haruka smiled softly and casually walked towards her.

"Huh?" Michiru said softly, the sounds of footsteps bringing her back to reality and startling her a bit. "Oh…" she said smiling after realizing the source of the sound, "Haruka…"

Without a word, Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and kissed Michiru softly on the lips. When Haruka broke free from the kiss, Michiru stared at her.

Seeing concern and fear in Michiru's eyes, Haruka's smile faded. Tearing her eyes away from her lover's, Haruka forced her gaze onto the floor, as she fished around in her pocket for her car keys.

"Let's just not talk about it, ok?" said Haruka after returning her eyes to Michiru's worried expression and forcing smile. She slipped her arm around Michiru's shoulders and together they walked to the parking lot in silence.

The drive home was strained with an awkward silence. Neither girl said much although their minds raced, they knew all things had a time, and now was not the time for questions. Michiru opened her mouth to speak as the car pulled to a stop in front of their house she closed her mouth her lips shut tight as she looked around the car for distraction.

Haruka un-buckled her seatbelt, leaned her head back and let her hand fall from the steering wheel. She smiled lovingly at Michiru, but her lover's facial expression didn't return the sentiment. Michiru's eyes asked questions Haruka didn't want to answer, at least not at that moment.

Michiru finally broke the silence. "Ruka…?", she said in a soft sigh.

"What?" Haruka asked laughing lightly. Michiru forced a small laugh and shook her head, deciding to ask Haruka her questions later. Haruka stepped out of the car and walked over to Michiru's side, opening the door to let her out. Michiru turned to let her feet out, but stopped midway and remained seated. Haruka shook her head, "so you're not going to move?…" Haruka started, a smirk slowly appearing on her face "ok…fine…." With that, Haruka picked up Michiru holding the smaller girl over her shoulder. Michiru laughed in surprise, playfully hitting Haruka's back with loose fists. Haruka she closed the car door and carried Michiru inside of the house.

Once inside their home, Haruka carried Michiru up to their spacious bedroom and placed Michiru on their bed. Haruka held herself over to her aqua haired goddess. Michiru gently held Haruka's face in her hands, keeping distance between them. Unable to resist the lure of Michiru's luscious lips, Haruka took the bait and closed the gap between their faces. Taking possession of Michiru's lips, Haruka kissed her lover deeply, Michiru slid Haruka's shirt of slowly, letting her fingers linger on her lover's skin. As their kiss grew more passionate, Haruka's fingers intertwined with Michiru's against the headboard, while Michiru's other hand reacquainted itself with Haruka's unclad body, as it ran the soft lines on Haruka's back.

Haruka smiled, gently kissing Michiru's neck. Michiru's moan rang softly in Haruka's ear.

'Mmm….' Haruka heard, the voice belonging to neither herself nor her lover. Akira's voice crept Haruka's mind, his moans drowning out Michiru's. Haruka tried to shake it off before her partner noticed, but it was too late. Michiru easily noticed when Haruka's body tensed, her eyes clamping her eyes shut, her breathing speeding up as she struggled to block out Akira's voice.

"Ruka?..." said Michiru, her tone concerned.

Once again, Haruka forced herself to smile, and kissed Michiru's lips. As the kiss deepened Akira's moans succeeded again in penetrating Haruka's mind. Trying to block out Akira, Haruka became aggressive towards Michiru, kissing her harder, her hands tearing at Michiru's clothes. Michiru stopped. Haruka looked at her lover, whose face held a puzzled look.

"Gomen nasai…" Haruka said apologetically as she sat up. Her feet on the floor, while she rested her face in her hands, "Gomen, Michiru…Gomen" her voice trailed off. Michiru, unable to find the words to comfort her companion, slid her arms across Haruka's stomach as she held the blonde close to her body.

"Just tell me…" Michiru pleaded.

"Please Michiru…don't...j-just…" Haruka stuttered as she stood up and walked over to the window, trying to clear her head. She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Michiru, she did, but she knew that she would end up mad and Michiru would end up in tears, and making Michiru cry was the last thing she wanted to do. She needed to get some fresh air. She put back on her shirt, and grabbed her coat. Just as Haruka turned to leave the bedroom, Michiru's voice called to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, she continued to watch as Haruka tightened her belt and grabbed her car keys.

"I'm going for a drive" Haruka answered, with yet another forced smile, "I'll be back in a few" she added. Michiru just nodded her head, unable to comprehend the situation and fearing that her soul mate was attempting to find ways to shut her out of her life. "I love you Michi." Haruka added sensing Michiru's discomfort, then she left the aqua haired girl alone in their bed.

-In Haruka's Car-

Haruka let the windows down on her F450 Ferrari as she speeded down the open road, with no specific destination. She was in her element. Just having the wind in her hair calmed her, it allowed her to think things through and find ways to correct difficult problems. This week's problem: Aito, Akira.

Coming up to a red-light, Haruka stopped. While waiting for the light to change, Haruka remembered the events of that week. She remembered Akira's unexpected arrival, the smug look he always had on his face, his sincere act. Haruka also remembered the ways he touched Michiru. Haruka's hands gripped the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles turned white, she revved the engine as if to expel her anger. And then a smile came across her face. She laughed silently. 'Poor Aito-kun…' Haruka thought to herself, 'do you really think you can compete with me...?"

The streetlight turned green, Haruka shifted into gear, "let's see you try", she said out loud. Her tires screeched as she sped down the road towards her home where she knew Michiru was waiting for her.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note. Sorry this took so long. And I'm also sorry that it's so short. I'm running out of ideas, lol. Um…well…I did my best, this chapter was hard to come up with, but I did it. ********…Um…yea. I hope you enjoy it. And if you don't..well sorry for wasting your time. Thanks to MizzVita, my editor. Thanks a million. Once again enjoy, and don't for get to R&R. thanks**

[The next week- fourth period

Haruka leaned against the lockers staring off into space, as usual,while Michiru put her things into her locker. Once she was finished, Michiru stood and watched Haruka. She seemed different. her face was tense. It was unusual since Haruka is normally very relaxed. Then again she hasn't been having the best week.

"Michi…" Haruka said, her eyes still fixed on the wall.

"Yes?" Michiru answered

Haruka slowly turned to face her lover. Her expression was still detached, her emerald eyes meeting Michiru's stare. "I'm sorry...", she said with a heavy sigh. Haruka had thought through the past week's events countless times for it to make sense, but Michiru was still confused.

"What exactly are you apologizing for?" Michiru asked.

Haruka stood up straight, looked at Michiru, and then lowered her head returned her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry for last week." She said, "I'm sorry that I doubted your love, if even for a moment."

Michiru gently touched Haruka's face, Haruka's eyes again meeting her lover's. Michiru pulled Haruka close to her body. "No love, I'm sorry…it's my fault for leaving space for doubt," she said into Haruka's chest.

Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head. "I love you," she whispered. Michiru looked up at Haruka and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you too."

"So I see you two cleared things up." Makoto said as she approached the kissing couple. Michiru turned around so that her back rested on Haruka and gave Makoto a smile, "everything is fine now." She laughed lightly. Makoto smiled back at her. "Good to hear".

hearing Usagis booming voice, Haruka turned her head and saw the boisterous girl coming down the hallway, chatting with Ami and Minako. Ami walked with a slight bounce in her step, with Minako close behind. "Oi!" the three girls chimed, slowly making their way towards them. "Hey", Michiru and Makoto responded cheerfully. Haruka wouldve responded, but remained silent as she caught sight of someone coming up beside Usagi. Haruka sighed angrily. it was Akira.

He kept his eyes on Haruka as him, and the inners joined them. His eyes moved to Michiru, she met his gaze and he cracked a smile.

"Ohayo" he said with a wink. Then Akiras coy expression turned to one of anger and jealousy. He watched angrily as Haruka slid a protective arm around Michiru's waist. Michiru, not noticing the icy glare Akira sent to her lover, briefly looked up at Haruka affectionately, and interlocked her fingers with those of her lover's. Akira forced a smile. ' so you're not giving up Ten'ou-kun' he thought to himself. As if she read his mind, Haruka shot him a deadly stare. The tension between Haruka and Akira, had gone unnoticed by the others, but before they could start an argument, the bell rang saving them from another unnecessary scene.

The girls departed each headed towards their next classes. "C'mon Haruka, we have this period together", Makoto said as she begun walking down the hall. Makoto turned around and saw that Haruka hadn't moved. She watched as Michiru turned around in Haruka's arms. when Haruka's hands began to slide down Michiru's back, Makoto's face began to burn with embarrassment.

"Oi!! Ten'ou-kun" she called down the hall, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Let's go, we're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" Haruka replied over her shoulder. Turning back to her lover, Haruka touched Michiru's cheek with her hand. "There is a meeting for the track team after school, wait for me ok?" Michiru smiled sweetly and nodded. Haruka gave her a wink and kissed her quickly on the lips before jogging over to Makoto. Michiru couldn't hear what they were saying, but she giggled to herself when Makoto gave Haruka a playful punch, and watched as they walked down the hall laughing out loud.

Akira couldn't bear the sight of Michiru and Haruka, and thankfully watched as his competition left the scene. He turned to Michiru, who was still watching her lover disappear down the hall.

"We're going to be late," he said clearing his throat. Michiru finally turned to face him and gave him a small smile. Then they proceeded to walk to their last class.

**-At the end of the day-**

Haruka sat in the gym with the rest of the track and field team. Though she was physically present, her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was fixed on Michiru; Haruka still hadn't forgiven herself over the fact that her petty jealousy hurt her lover so deeply. 'Akira?' she laughed at the fact that she, even for a second, thought _he_ was a threat to her relationship with Michiru.

"Alright, so don't forget…Thursday." The coach dismissed the team and Haruka, along with her teammates filed out into the hallway.

**-Meanwhile- **

Michiru and Akira stood at Michiru's locker. After the last bell had rung, he saw Michiru standing alone and couldn't pass up the opportunity to be near her; he figured he would keep her company without Ten'ou around.

"Ten'ou is taking kinda long, you sure you don't want me to give you a ride home?" Akira asked "I don't bite". Michiru turned to him and smiled.

"I'm sure. Haruka should be here any minute, I don't mind waiting" Michiru replied.

Akira took a step towards Michiru. Michiru started to feel uncomfortable, but smiled politely as she leaned away from him. 'Was this what Haruka was talking about?' she wondered.

"Ten'ou-kun…" Akira started, " you two are…close?" he asked, he spat the lat word through barred teeth.

Michiru nodded with a smile, but her smiled slowly faded when she saw the jealous expression on Akira's face.

"Akira…" she said lightly, "I'm sorry if I-", Akira cut her off as he pulled Michiru towards him and kissed her deeply. Michiru's eyes widened in shock, and she immediately pushed Akira off of her. "What are you doing?" she asked furiously. Akira looked down the hall, as the sound of footsteps he had heard moments earlier came to an abrupt stop. A devious smile crept across his lips. Confused, Michiru turned to see what he was looking at. Her eyes instantly welled up with tears.

Haruka was standing at the end of the hall. Her face was ghostly white. Her heart had just been ripped out of her chest, she couldn't move.

"Ruka…" was all Michiru managed to say. Tears streaked down her face as she watched her lover turn her back, and walk away.

To be continued…

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for reading. Send me a response if you have the time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but it is here!!! Chapter 8!!! Hahaha. Um….yea enjoy, tell me how you like it, I had a bit of writers block. R&R if you please. Lol. Yea…so without further adieu…Chapter 8! **

**Thanks again Vita. Awesome editing, thanks for the help**

Haruka burst through the school doors, Michiru running up behind her.

"Haruka wait! Please!" Michiru called after her lover. Haruka continued to walk, pretending that she hadn't heard Michiru calling. "Ha! No space for doubt my ass…" she lightly laughed to herself. "Ruka…please, stop" Michiru pleaded as she continued to chase after Haruka. Haruka stopped, her back to Michiru. Michiru approached Haruka slowly.

"…Ruka…I-" she started.

"Why?!?..." Haruka said firmly, not caring to mask her frustration.

"…Ruka I-I didn't know…I didn't know he would kiss me", Michiru answered as she stared at Haruka's back. Michiru wished that Haruka would turn around to face her.

"That's funny…" Haruka stared straight ahead, her back still to Michiru, "…because I remember warning you about him…"

"Ruka…I" Michiru started but once again was cut off by Haruka.

"Oh wait..." Haruka laughed sarcastically as she finally turned around to face Michiru. " …You can't imagine taking me seriously. I'm much too jealous, right?" Michiru took a small step, closing the space between her and her lover. She placed her hands on Haruka's shoulders she felt the blonde's body tighten at her touch. Haruka's face was cold; her jaw was clenched, she shut her eyes, and breathed deeply as she struggled to keep her anger under control.

"…Ruka…I-I wouldn't do anything to hurt you", Michiru said as she looked up at the blonde, her eyes brimming with tears. Yet the blonde knowingly avoided Michiru's gaze.

Haruka shoved her hands in her coat pockets, "let's just go…" she quietly replied as she turned on her heels, and headed for the parking lot. Michiru watched her lover walk away from her. she jumped into step and followed after her.

It was a quiet car ride home was awkwardly silent. Michiru knew that there was nothing she could say that would to say that would improve Haruka's mood.

'You saw me push him…didn't you?…' Michiru thought to herself, her eyes sadly scanned her lover's face. 'Haruka I would never hurt you…you know that don't you?'

Haruka drove on, though the silence was killing her, she never took her eyes off of the road. Hey jaw tightened. She wanted to talk to Michiru, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her anger.

Once home, Haruka continued to give Michiru the silent treatment. Although it pained Haruka to ignore Michiru, it hurt just as much to talk to her about Akira and about what had happened.

Haruka sat on the windowsill as she watched the setting sun. The open window let in a warm breeze that gently passed through her sandy hair. Haruka closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet calm. The serene moment ended quickly when Haruka heard soft footsteps approaching. Her eyes slowly opened to see Michiru standing in the doorway, staring at her. Michiru's tears streaked down their cheeks. It pained Haruka to see Michiru sad; Haruka wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around Michiru, to hold her, comfort her, but mostly she wanted to forgive her. But, forgiving Michiru meant that Haruka would be forgiving what had happened, and there was no way Haruka could bring herself to accept that atrocity. It hurt too much. She couldn't forgive Michiru, not yet. Haruka got off of the windowsill and walked past Michiru into the spare room without a word.

Haruka flopped on the bed with a heavy sigh. She was staring up at the white ceiling when she heard the floors creak. She sat up and Michiru was standing in the doorway of the room.

"…ruka…" It took every bit of strength Michiru had not to cry, but to no avail as her eyes welled up with tears.

Haruka's cast her eyes down to the floor. It tore at her heart to see Michiru crying, knowing that she was the one causing her lover so much pain. "I'm just going to sleep here tonight…" Haruka said, refusing to meet Michiru's tearful gaze. Soundlessly, Michiru disappeared from the doorway.

Haruka lay back down on the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a sad sigh. a tear ran down her cheek as she drifted to sleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

Haruka woke up early the next morning. She looked at the clock, her eyes widened as she noticed the time '6:35!?' Then she heard a soft moan; she had been too drowsy to notice that she wasn't alone in the bed. A small smile played on Haruka's lips as she noticed Michiru's sleeping form. 'No wonder I slept so well' she said softly, looking at Michiru's face.

Haruka carefully removed herself from the bed as so not to wake Michiru and then headed to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day. Once she was finished she returned to the guest room, it was 7:20 and Michiru was still asleep. Haruka stood against the doorframe for a minute and marvelled at her lover's beauty. With a small laugh, Haruka made her way out of the room and out of the house.

Michiru stirred around in the bed, soon realizing that she was alone. Her eyes shot opened. She looked around the room, then at the clock. 'It's only 7:27…' she thought, 'where is Ruka?' Michiru got out of the bed and called Haruka's name. She searched every room Haruka wasn't there. With a sad sigh, Michiru made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water beat on her skin, and it was then that the force of the tears she held in overtook her. It was then she let herself cry.

**-At school-**

Michiru pulled up at the front doors of Juban High in a taxi. After she paid the driver, she stepped out of the vehicle and made her way into the school.

'Where is she?...', Michiru wondered. She walked to her locker and did her usual exchange; the only difference today was that when she closed her locker, Haruka wasn't there waiting with trademark smile.

The bell rang; Michiru took a deep breath then headed down the hallway, to her classroom.

Michiru went through her classes in a daze. She couldn't concentrate on her work and her morning classes went by quickly. When the bell rang for lunch, she was the first person out of class.

'Where is she?...' she asked herself as she searched for Haruka. She saw a blonde haired student walking towards the cafeteria, but once she reached the cafeteria, the blonde was gone. 'Haruka…' Michiru thought with a sigh, as she made her way to the table where her friends were sitting. As the lunch period dragged along, Michiru's friends attempted to engage her in conversation, but although her was physically present, Michiru's mind was elsewhere. The bell rang, marking the end of lunch. Without a word to her friends, Michiru stood up and left the cafeteria.

'Finally fourth period…Chemistry' Michiru thought to herself. Chemistry was the only class Michiru had with Haruka this semester. Michiru's melancholy mood was slightly lifted at the thought of seeing Haruka. She walked into the classroom, but unfortunately, Michiru's didn't see Haruka anywhere. 'Where could she be?...' Michiru asked herself as she tried her best to hold in her emotions. To contain her grief.

Michiru stood in the doorway of the classroom until the teacher politely asked her to take a seat. She walked towards her seat and was greeted by a pair of deep blue eyes. "Akira..." she said angrily under her breath. She had forgotten that they were lab partners. Akita patted the seat beside him. Michiru shot Akira a piercing glare, then proceeded to the back of the classroom, to sit in Haruka's seat. Once again Michiru was unable to concentrate on the lesson and time, once again, flew by, only this time Michiru found herself slightly more aware of her surroundings. Every so often she would scan the classroom, even though she knew that her heart's desire wouldn't be found in that room. Michiru's eyes eventually met Akira's eyes and she frowned in disgust and quickly looked away.

"Ruka…"she sighed.

Michiru went the rest of the class in silence. Not only was she sad, she was worried. Michiru stared down at her hands, which were in tight fists in her lap.

"Miss Kaioh" Said the teacher, startling Michiru and pulling her back to reality.

"H-Hai" replied Michiru. She looked around the room and saw that she was the only one there.

"The bell rang Miss. Kaioh, and I'd really like to go home now, if that's ok with you" the teacher said sarcastically.

"Hai" said Michiru. She grabbed her things and hurried out of the classroom. She went to her locker and quickly collected her things. Usagi came running down the hallway towards her. Usagi opened up her mouth to speak but was briskly cut off by Michiru.

"Have you seen Haruka?" Michiru's voice was full of anxiety.

Usagi was shocked at Michiru's odd behaviour, she was normally so calm and soft. "Hai..." she answered slowly. " I saw Ten'ou-kun on her way to the parking lo-" before Usagi could finish, Michiru was already sprinting down the hallway towards the back exit.

"Arigato…" Michiru yelled over her shoulder, her voice trailing off as she disappeared down the hall.

**-In the parking lot-**

Michiru made her way to the parking lot. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She scanned the busy parking lot for Haruka's car, and sure enough, the blonde was casually making her way towards it. Michiru's body tensed as she walked quickly towards Haruka.

"What's going on?" Michiru yelled at Haruka's back. Startled, Haruka turned around. She saw Michiru's face, full of pain. unable to bear the sight of Michiru upset, Haruka lowered her eyes to the ground.

"What's going on Haruka?" Michiru asked again. She started walking closer to her lover. 'Look at me...please' Michiru begged.

"I just needed some time" Haruka replied hesitantly. Her finally eyes met Michiru's loving and confused stare. Seeing Michiru so upset and worried made Haruka's heart sink.

"…What now?" Michiru asked who was now standing directly in front of Haruka. Haruka's eyes returned to the floor. "...Look at me Ruka….Please…"Michiru continued to plead, pulling at Haruka's heart. To be the cause of the pain that filled Michiru's words, she couldn't stand it. Haruka took the smaller girl into her arms and held her close to her chest.

"Everything's fine now…" Haruka said softly into Michiru's hair.

"When I didn't see you this morning…and then you weren't in class…and I-" Michiru was cut off by the feeling of Haruka's lips on hers. The softness of her lips with the sweetness of her love, all the things she'd thought she'd lost. Michiru forgot all her problems and melted into Haruka embrace. Haruka broke the kiss and held Michiru close. Michiru closed her eyes and listened to the soft rhythm of Haruka's heart. Michiru wanted nothing more than to stay in that moment forever, but when she felt Haruka's body get tense, she knew something was wrong.

"Ruka?.." said Michiru softly, looking up at her lover. Haruka was staring straight ahead at something behind Michiru. Her jaw was clenched and teeth were grating against each other. Michiru could then make out the sound of soft footsteps coming up behind her. Staying in Haruka's arms, Michiru turned around, her eyes fell upon Akira.

"So…" He shouted over the loud engines and the chatter in the parking lot, drawing slight attention to himself. His arms were outstretched and he was smiling deviously. Haruka instinctively took a protective step in front of Michiru. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder,

"I'll handle this" she said to her enraged companion.

"Michiru…" Haruka started, but stepped out of Michiru's way after receiving a reassuring smile from her lover. As Michiru walked over to Akira, his smile grew wider. He looked at Haruka and laughed lightly, 'you know what they say Ten'ou-kun, "almost doesn't count"' he thought to himself.

"Oh…Michiru…" he lustfully said as he approached the aqua haired girl. He stopped in front of her, and stared over at Haruka whose anger was more than evident as Akira smiled triumphantly.

"So…" he said still looking at Haruka. " Where were we?" he smiled fiendishly as he began to lower his head for a kiss. Michiru's anger boiled over. Akira was getting closer. Once again Michiru just stood there. Her hands closed tightly.

Michiru's knuckles cracked as her fist came in contact with Akira's face.

There was a large gasp from the crowd that had formed around the trio. Michiru looked around and saw Haruka walking towards her.

"Michi…what the hell was that?" Haruka asked. She was shocked, but still managed to choke out a little laugh. Michiru looked at her lover.

"I told you I'd handle it", she laughed lightly as she shrugged her shoulders. Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers. Michiru winced at the pain. Haruka took Michiru in her arms again.

A few people from the crowd offered to help Akira up, but they were angrily waved off. Akira shuffled to his feet and straightened his jacket. He wiped his hand across his face, his hands started to shake as he saw the crimson liquid that coated his fingers.

"Dude, your nose is bleeding…" said a guy standing behind Akira. Akira shot him a deathly stare. "…I'm just saying…" said the guy who then disappeared into the crowd.

" Happy Ten'ou-kun?" Akira yelled. Michiru and Haruka looked at him. "You won…take your trophy" he said motioning towards Michiru. Haruka's body tensed up at the insult directed at her lover. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's chest.

"It's ok..." Michiru whispered to Haruka. Akira pushed through the crowd and headed towards his car.

"Hey Aito..." Haruka yelled after him. Akira turned around and stared at Haruka. "You might want to get your nose checked out, I think it might be broken" Haruka said as she let out a laugh. Akira brought his hand up to cover his nose and walked away.

The crowd begun to dissipate until there was no one left but Michiru and Haruka. They got into Haruka's car and headed home. When they reached a red light.

"Michi…" Haruka said softly.

"Hai?" replied Michiru looking over at her lover.

"I love you…" Haruka said meeting Michiru's loving eyes. A small smile crept across Haruka's lips. Michiru smiled back at Haruka.

"I love you too," Michiru said smiling. The sun kissed Michiru's face and Haruka was amazed once again that she was fortunate enough to be loved by such a remarkable woman. 'That's what I thought Aito' Haruka thought to herself with a smile, as the light turned from red to green. 'Game over.'

**A/N. It pains me to say that this is the last chapter of Game on. Thank you to everyone who read it, faved it and subscribed to it. And ****many more thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I hope this chapter will be no exception. [Review if you have the time. Tell me what you think, did you like the ending? I hope you did. Anyway, thanks again. **

** Latay **


End file.
